Naruto: Until Dawn
by Wafflezguy
Summary: Until Dawn x Naruto, Will they survive the night in the mountain after the 1 year disappearance of Naruto, Hannah, and Beth or will they die at the hands of the Maniac that hunts them all down?
1. Chapter 1

_**PREMONITION~He falls in the lake**_

 _Thought~ "Her booty is mine"_

Talking~ "Leave my girl alone"

 **Ultimate Decision/Butterfly effect decision~ Left Path or Right Path**

* * *

Up in a snowy mountain there were 10 teenagers in the Washington lodge. The teens were Mike, Ashley, Emily, Josh, Beth, Hannah, Matt, Jessica, Chris, and Naruto. Naruto was the newest addition to the group of friends from transferring to there school 3 months ago.

Naruto has electric blue eyes, short-spiky blonde haired , 6 feet in height, and the most unique trait is tattoo like whisker marks on both sides of his cheeks.

At the moment the blonde teen was relaxing on the couch gazing at the fire place.

"Once again big brother you out done us all!" a girlish voice said giggling. The girl was Beth Washington twin sister of Hannah Washington, the difference of the two is that Beth doesn't wear glasses. "What have our sister got herself into?" she says after reading the note left on the counter.

"What happen to Hannah?" Naruto asked concerned about his friend, until a shadowy figure run out of the lodge crying. " _What did the note say?"_ as he picks up the paper while Beth grabs her jacket.

'Hannah you look hot in that shirt, I bet you'll look hotter without it. Meetme at the guest room at 2 am.'

"-JERKS" it sounded like Beth yelling.

 **_Outside the Lodge_**

"So should we go after her?" Mike asked not really caring.

Sam glares at MIke,"I think you're the last person she wants to see."

"MIke what the hell is going on? Where's Beth?" Naruto came outside with the note and his coat.

"It was all prank, it's not our fault that she overreacted," Mike told him while defending himself.

"Whatever MIke, where's Hannah and Beth?"

Emily decided to answer this saying "Hannah ran off in the woods and Beth?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the blonde bellowed in rage, actually scaring his friends, because none of them ever seen him angry let alone yell at them. "So none of YOU felt the decency to make sure they are okay? Because YOU all were in on this prank, if I don't find them or if they're not okay YOU all will regret it!" Naruto growls after taking off into the woods.

 **_20 minutes later_**

"HANNAH, BETH CAN YOU HEAR ME?" the blonde yells. He's been following a trail of footprints for 15 minutes until the snow covered it, At the moment the blonde is using his trained survival instincts to track them. He was about to give up and head back until his ears picked up a faint sobbing.

To his luck it was Hannah in the middle of the forest crying.

"Hannah!" Naruto and a different voice said out loud.

To his surprise Beth just found her also. "Naruto? Beth? I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid." she says sobbing onto her sister.

"Hannah you must be freezing, come on let's get you back to the lodge and put this on." Naruto says giving her his coat.

"Thank you Naruto for coming to look for her," Beth says genuinely from his kindness. All the blonde did was return it with his foxy grin. On the ground next to Beth was a weird totem item with red around it on the ground, somehow calling to him to pick it up. He went over towards it to pick it up and looks inside of it.

 _ **Naruto is fighting a strange screeching creature which stabs him in the side.**_

"What the fuck!?" he yells throwing it to the ground.

"Naruto-?"

"Let's just get Hannah home."

As they walk back they hear many strange noises until a nearby screeching makes Naruto get a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Hannah, Beth you both need to run...Now"

"Why do we need to?" as Beth wondered why until a tall gray creature comes from the woods, staring them down.

Naruto does a leg sweep on the monster. "Run I'll buy you two time!" as the girls run the opposite direction from it.

The monster screeched at him "Alright ugly, you're about to get Uzumakied." The monster swiped at Naruto, but thanks to his reflexes he dodged all its attacks. That was until the creature jumps around trees and stabs Naruto in the side.

" _Fuck"_ the blonde thinks as his body falls to the ground. " _At least I gave Beth and Hannah a chance."_

A shadowy, ghostly spirit is in front of Naruto."Mortal here you are dying because you are weak but you have a strong heart. Do you want power? You can either use this power to protect your friends and loved ones or use this power to destroy everything around. The choice is yours mortal."

 **take this Power or Refuse it**

 **END of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **AN: I was reading Until Naruto by DEEZNUTZHaaaa-GOTEEM when I decided to write my own.**

 **The Ultimate decision choices will have to voted on in reviews and also there will be decision in some chapters but not all.**

 **We'll until next time**


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation

**AN: I read all the reviews and I may or may not answer the questions because I usually will answer them in the story. I know I've already answered this but to clear up any confusing topic or anything the Wendigo have been in the mountain for many, many, many, many years. There were miners in the mines and they were stuck there for a long time without and food source which caused them to go to cannibalism annnnnnd I have a theory that the flamethrower guy is a survivor( If he is a survivor please let me know asap) or he is the boss of those that were in the mines and he took the responsibility to clean up that mess. Any ways to clear it all up from the game 1. a Wendigo was hunting Hannah and Beth 2. Wendigo was killed by the flamethrower guy 3. The girls freaked out and fell off the cliff because they had no idea the flamethrower guy was friendly.**

* * *

 _ **PREMONITION~He falls in the lake**_

 _Thought~ "I shall honor the booty"_

 _ **Demon Talking~ " Leave"**_

Talking~ "Kiss of death"

 **Ultimate Decision/Butterfly effect decision~ Left Path or Right Path**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT ON NARUTO OR UNTIL DAWN**

* * *

 **Last Time on Naruto: Until Dawn**

" **What happen to Hannah?" Naruto asked concerned about his friend, until a shadowy figure run out of the lodge crying.** " _ **What did the note say?"**_ **as he picks up the paper while Beth grabs her jacket.**

' **Hannah you look hot in that shirt, I bet you'll look hotter without it. Meet me at the guest room at 2 am.'**

" **-JERKS" it sounded like Beth yelling.**

" **HANNAH, BETH CAN YOU HEAR ME?" the blonde yells.**

" _ **Fuck"**_ **the blonde thinks as his body falls to the ground.** " _ **At least I gave Beth and Hannah a chance."**_

* * *

 **_STORY START_**

 **Sam- Diligent, Considerate, Adventurous, Hannah's Best Friend**

It's been a year since the prank the others did to Hannah. That stupid prank led to Naruto being missing up in the mountain, but thanks to him Beth and Hannah were found and brought back safely by a one eyed man wielding a flamethrower.

The police called off the search 2 months after Naruto's disappearance, and those who took it the hardest was Hannah, Beth, and Sam.

Josh wanted them all to come back to the lodge in honor of Naruto.

In the video Hannah and Beth were in the background and Josh "Hey I know coming back up here will bring some bad memories but hey it's gonna be for Naruto, and we'll have some fun up here… Right sis?" with both girls nodding.

"Can't believe its been a year since it happened." Sam said softly, watching the sea of trees and snow from the bus window.

" **LAST STOP"**

"Looks like it's my stop," she says aloud to no one in particular as she grab her bag and got off. The bus sped off and in the background looks like a man holding a bloody blade.

* * *

 **_Unknown Location_**

The location was a dark and abandoned cabin. The silhouette of a hooded figure can barely be seen was kneeling.

" _Your training is complete mortal,"_ A ghostly whisper started. " _Now show me what you will do with what I taught you Naruto."_

The kneeling figure look upwards to his teacher. It has been a year since his disappearance. The training he have been through wasn't exactly pleasant.

"I will use what you taught me master, and kill the cursed ones with _it_." the student stated.

If the ghost had a facial expression he would have smiled in pride at his student.

" _Now go child, you have guest coming for your overdue return."_ The ghost says before vanishing.

The whiskered boy smirked thinking of what they will think seeing him again. Just like the wind, the boy vanished.

* * *

 **_Cable Cars_**

 **Hannah- Shy, Romantic, Honest, Sam's best friend**

From last year's event, Hannah have distanced herself from the group of friends besides Sam. She also cut her hair shorter. It was hard on all of them from Naruto being missing but she took it the most. He was, besides her twin, the only other person to search for her and now he's gone. Naruto was better than Mike in every way but she was a fangirl so she didn't see anything in Naruto.

Currently Hannah was sitting besides her sister who was trying her best to ignore Jess talk about how great Mike was. Apparently a few months after Naruto's absence, they broke up.

"Mike is so funny, He told this HIl-arious joke about a-" girl was interrupted by an annoyed Beth.

"Jess would you please shut the HELL up, I can't hear myself think." Beth hissed out.

The blonde haired girl was about to retaliate but they heard the struggle of the cable cars door trying to be opened.

Hannah seeing an excuse from the tension from the too, she quickly got up.

" _I wonder who's here?"_ Hannah questioned as she pushed the unlock button.

"GAHH!" a manly scream was what she heard.

"Chris are you alright?" a familiar concerned voice asked.

"Sam!?" Hannah said excitably as her said best friend hugged her.

"You look different!" the both exclaimed and giggled at each other.

Chris not wanting to interrupt their reunion he greeted the other two girls.

"Hey Beth, Jess," he says giving a wave to both girls.

"Hey Chris." Jess said dryly.

"Hey Chris, long time no see." Beth said giving him a small smile.

Chris seeing the tension in the air he asked, "So, we heading up to the lodge?" with everyone nodding in agreement besides Jess saying something about waiting if anyone else will show up.  
Chris wanting to make conversation "I heard Mike and Jess are dating?-"

Beth gaining an annoyed expression.

"Chris please don't talk about them, That's all Jess talks about." Beth huffed out.

Sam and Hannah was making conversation as they all walked towards the lodge.

* * *

 **_Woods_**

Naruto was tree hopping to the lodge at a slower pace, He was nearing it.

" _I wonder what they'll say?"_ he thought.

The lodge was in view once he landed on the branch but it seemed no one was present yet.

"I guess I'll take a nap," he said lazily, laying his head on the tree.

 **_30 minutes later_**

" _ **Wake up."**_ snarled the voice in his head.

Naruto cracked his neck and seen that the _guests_ arrived.

"I should make them shit their pants," Naruto said smirking.

" _ **Jackass you have to come to them as humanely as possible,"**_ the voice growled out.

" _ **If it was up to me I would have ate their hearts and be over with it."**_

Naruto shook his head as he hopped of the the tree. If there were witnesses, they would have been in shock as his just jumped off a 30 foot tree. The blonde haired boy walked up to the lodge door and thought about knocking, until he heard two females arguing.

He couldn't have that, he wanted all their attention on him as he used a little of his superhuman strength to knock the door down.

* * *

 **_Lodge_**

Mike and Matt just stared as their girlfriends argued with each other.

Jess yelling at her saying, "You couldn't buy a moldy loaf of bread with your stanky ass."

Emily scowled at her and was about to insult her until everyone heard very loud slam, which came from the front of the lodge.

"What the fuck?" Mike said out loud as everyone rushed to the front door.

Hannah, Beth, and Sam all being upstairs were last to get there. Everyone else was crowding someone.

Chris was standing gob smacked pointing to the person as he fell on his ass.

Hannah was about to ask why he fell until she saw who it was.

The person was wearing dark jeans, black and orange hoody, a fox necklace, He had long spiky hair which covered his right face, he had a thicker whisker marks, and electric blue eyes which were slitted. Only one person had those description but he was gone.

"N-naruto?"

 **END of Chapter 2**

 **AN: I'll be doing some fillers in future chapters and I'm unsure of pairings**

 **Until Next Time**


End file.
